Walk in the Forest
by CullenLove002
Summary: Set straight after New Moon before the Epilogue , a short little story about Edward and Bella, from Bella's POV. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the fantastical Stephenie Meyer


**Hey there people, so I updated my story "Edward: Volterra" last night, I changes/ added some things to the previous chapters, and I **_**finally**_** got in the next chapter. Took me long enough, really sorry about that. But in the beginning, I mentioned music, and a story involving the song "A walk in the Forest" from the Twilight Piano Music soundtrack on iTunes. Here is that song, and if you really want to feel the mood of this story, go check it out. Peace, Love, READ AND REVIEW [please].**

Bella POV

Edward swung me from his back lithely, like he'd done countless times before. It was so new, being truly happy. I'd forgotten what it was like. The Cullens had been back for almost a week now, and even though I had school, and Jacob, and Charlie's resentment toward Edward in the back of my head, being with Edward alone, made me feel safe, and content, and utterly on cloud nine. There was nothing else on my mind at the moment, as he pulled me to his stone cold chest and kissed me softly. It was the kind of kiss every girl in the world dreamed about, the kind that you could only seem to find in stories that begun with Once Upon a Time. Through his lips, I could feel his passion, love, and high spirited cheer.

We were almost never alone, with my being grounded, and school – though he came every single night to my room, Charlie was still in the room down the hall. It was only a few moments here and there that we got to be completely isolated from the outside world. Edward had snuck us through the woods while driving me home from school, running deep into the damp forest, and finally stopping here, wherever here was.

"Bella," he whispered my name as he pressed his forehead to mine. I threw my arms around him like he was the old teddy bear that had kept me safe on scary nights in Phoenix. He began to hum, a soft little tune that made the darkness of the forest feel welcoming, and warm. "Could you do me a favor?" he whispered into my ear.

"Anything," I said immediately, though I knew it could leave me vulnerable, I would give him everything he asked for… almost. He chuckled in the dark, and lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"Will you dance with me?"

I laughed, "Edward, I can't dance."

"But you can, don't you remember prom?"

"There's no music," I protested. Dancing in the woods with all kinds of treacherous obstructions like roods and rocks, even the slippery leaves and moss, would be like dancing on hot coals, for me.

"I can't fix that," he began humming again, the soft little tune, and it did make me want to twirl around like a ballerina, and sway to its soothing notes. Just as I thought it, Edward took my hands and pulled me up onto his feet. He moved slowly at first, back and forth, back and forth, side to side.

"Mmm," I sighed as I rested my head on his chest and let him lead me around the dark forest, through the trees.

"Step off my feet, Bella," he whispered suddenly. I looked up, terror washing through me. I couldn't dance even on top of his feet, how was I supposed to move with my own? He just smiled crookedly, making my heart stop and pick up in double time. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I've got you." So I stepped off, and Edward spun me out of his arms, stretching our arms till only the tips of our fingers touched, but just as soon as he did, he pulled me back in, spinning me straight to his chest.

"Whoah," I whispered

"Told you so," he kissed my cheek. We twisted and looped, weaved and twined between the trees of the woods. I was so happy in that moment, I begun to laugh. I threw my head back lightly and laughed in pure joy. As I did, Edward put his hand to the small of my back, and lowered me down so my hair flew, and back up in the same fluid motion. I giggled as he twirled me out and in again, holding me there finally. "I love you," he said into my ear.

"I love you too," I breathed, tired after all the rotating and my small fit of laughter. And he bent his head to mine, pressing his marble lips to mine for another fairy tale-esque kiss.

**Hope you liked it! I notice that this is my second story that involves dancing, but it just seems so intimate, but in different ways when put into a new context. I had to try this as soon as I heard the song. R&R! Check out my other stuff too, Thanks all, Peace. **


End file.
